Pursuit
by Suicidal Muffin-chan
Summary: Leon wants Cloud, but Cloud is oblivious. Zack gives Leon a makeover to help out, and Cloud falls right for him. But that doesn't mean things are going to be any easier for Leon.
1. The Makeover

So I had a dream, and this was more or less it. The introduction is in Zack's POV, and the rest is Third Person. This may or may not continue to be the format.

Linebreaks are Death Cab for Cutie songs. I'm borrowing _Narrow Stairs_ from my best friend right now, and it's great. Check it out if you like that kind of music.

**Allergy Information****:** Mainly awkward situations and language for this chapter.

* * *

Enter Leon, wealthy, handsome, young businessman with many potential wives constantly after him. Despite this, along with his success and charm, he's remained single since before I began working for him three years ago. His wife of only two years, Rinoa, had passed away and he hadn't wanted their enormous home all to himself-- not when he would be alone for the first time in ages. Therefore, he hired a bunch of "housekeepers." Rather than cleaning and such, our job was more to keep him company, even on the occasions where he was brooding and would rather be left alone.

Now enter my boy Cloud, a fellow housekeeper. Cloud's a real cutie, but he can be sort of dense, especially when it comes to emotions. In fact, he was so terribly dense that he had absolutely no idea our gorgeous employer was pining after him. It didn't help that Cloud _always_ found a reason to bend over in the brunet's presence-- and the worst part was that it wasn't even intentional! He was driving poor Leon mad-- after all, the man had just turned twenty-five. Three years of celibacy was not fun, especially that young (not that I was old; nope, I was just fine being twenty-eight).So I talked Leon into a makeover, to help Cloud realize exactly how alluring our employer was. Not that I pined after him or anything. Nope. I was straight as a sponge-- the ocean kind. …aw, shit, sponges are asexual, aren't they?

--iwillpossessyourheart--

Leon winced when he saw what he was supposed to wear. Zack merely grinned at him.

"Zack, no. I agreed to a change in wardrobe, not--"

"This _is_ a change in wardrobe."

"No, it's a torture device," he stated firmly, glaring at the garment held in Zack's hands.

"A torture device that will help you get into Cloud's pants. He has a leather fetish."

"You don't know that!" Leon exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh, come on, he has to. All masochists do."

"You don't even know that he's a masochist, Zack," he sighed out.

"Sure I do. He dated Aerith."

"Aerith was too nice to be a sadist. Sorry to disappoint."

"Yeah, but she broke his heart so many times that it was stupid to keep going after her, unless he enjoyed it. So there. Suck it up and be a man."

"…" Leon continued to glare at the leather pants Zack was holding up. "This once. And if I don't get a reaction out of him, I _will_ maim you." Zack nearly squealed but restrained himself. He handed over the pants, and Leon took them none too gently and went to the attached bathroom (they were in Leon's bedroom) to change. When he came out, Zack applauded. "I feel retarded," he announced.

"Well, you look just fine. Now, we need a shirt…" Zack scanned through Leon's closet. "Do you have nothing but suits? Honestly… when you start fucking my best friend, he's going to be disappointed. You and I will go shopping before you have sex with him."

"Do you have to use such… crude words?"

"Well, are you in love?"

"…no…"

"Then it's not making love. What else do you want me to call it? 'Coitis' is a bit scientific. And 'intercourse' just sounds weird."

"…whatever."

"Um, I can't find a shirt to go with that… here, just take mine." Zack stripped off his shirt as Leon also did, ignored that he definitely felt self-conscious at the other's toned _everything_, and exchanged his normal black cotton shirt with Leon's white business one. The shirt looked good on him. "Hm, it looks good, but… something's still missing…" Zack tapped his lips thoughtfully. "Oh! Your hair's all wrong. We'll have to fix that. And a bit of eyeliner wouldn't do any harm."

"I really don't trust you messing with my face…" Leon objected sincerely.

"Sweetie, I took cosmetology in high school. You'll be fine." Leon edged a bit away from the very _clumsy_ housekeeper but made no other opposition. "Okay, you just sit right there," Zack motioned to the bed, "While I go find some scissors and stuff."

Leon sat, idly fumbling with his hands. Zack soon returned with scissors, a spray bottle full of water, and eyeliner. "So I was thinking," Zack began as he shut the door, "We should layer your hair. It'd look good. Maybe take a bit more off the bangs." Leon nodded. He really didn't know anything about hairstyling. He was completely in the dark on this one. And he really wasn't secure with Zack being the one to do this. The blind leading the blind, and all that. "Okay, um… a towel. I need a towel."

"The closet over there. Left side." Leon pointed out the double-door closet just outside the bathroom. Zack got a white towel and draped it over Leon's shoulders, lifting his hair out from under it. Immediately, Zack began spritzing and measuring and snipping. Leon realized this was the closest anyone had ever been in a while, but he didn't protest. It was sort of nice, really, being touched.

"Hey, boss, I was just wondering… how'd you get your scar? If you don't mind me asking, that is…"

"Oh… no, it's fine. You're actually the first one to ask."

"No offence, but I think everyone else might be a bit intimidated."

"Yeah, probably." Leon chuckled. "I got it when I was little. My stepfather… wasn't always nice."

"Mm," Zack hummed in understanding. He'd been there before. "Is… he still around?"

"I don't know. He didn't get put away, if that's what you're asking. My mom was too scared."

"What about her? Is she okay?"

"She died with Rinoa."

"Oh. I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have gone there."

Leon shrugged. "You didn't know. And I really have gotten over the pain stage. It's depressing, yes, but there's nothing I can do about it anymore. I'm moving on."

"I'm glad. When I first got here, you were a wreck. Don't get me wrong-- I would be, too-- but, _gods_, you were bad." Zack took a step back to admire his work. "Ooh, I like it. Take a look."

Leon moved over to the full-length mirror, idly messing with his hair. "I look… weird."

"You look fine, and you'll get used to it. Now come over here and let me do your eyeliner." Leon frowned, but did as instructed. He sat on the bed. When Zack was moving to begin applying the charcoal eyeliner, he tripped-- over _nothing_, the idiot-- and fell into Leon, who, in turn, fell backwards onto the bed.

"You're very… hard…" Zack mumbled into Leon's shoulder. Leon grunted in response, and Zack got the message to get off. He waited for Leon to sit back up before smiling apologetically. Leon rolled his eyes. "Okay, now, stay still."

"No! You are not getting that thing anywhere near me!"

"Take it like a man, babe." If all else fails, challenge Leon's masculinity. It works. Always.

Zack very carefully lined Leon's eyes before smudging it slightly. "There. Now, was that so bad?" Leon glared and went to get up, but stubbed his toe on a nearby chair.

"Ah, fuck!"

"Oh, calm down, you big baby."

"Shut up, Zack! That fucking hurt!"

"You'll be fine. You're not bleeding or anything."

"Walking is going to hurt like hell."

"Eh, you'll get through it." Leon merely glared. "Well, my work here is done." Zack took his leave, and ran directly into a very flustered blonde.

--nosunlight--

Cloud had been walking down the hallway when he'd heard some very suggestive stuff coming from his employer's room. "You're very… hard." Naturally, the blonde stopped. That sounded sort of like Zack. Huh. There was a grunt, which sounded a lot like Leon.

"Okay, now, stay still." Cloud raised an eyebrow."No! You are not getting that thing anywhere near me!" That's… odd…

"Take it like a man, babe." Okay, that was definitely Zack. There was a pause, in which Cloud assumed Zack was… ahem…"There, now was that so bad?"

"Ah, fuck!" Yep. Definitely Leon.

"Oh, calm down, you big baby." Hoooly shit. That meant…

"Shut up, Zack! That fucking hurt!" Oh, gods… Leon and Zack…

"You'll be fine. You're not bleeding or anything."

"Walking is going to hurt like hell." Cloud squirmed. He shouldn't be out here.

"Eh, you'll get through it." Uh, what was he doing again? Erm… Oh, shit. Towels. He was taking towels to Leon. He glanced back down at the pile. He might need more towels, from the sounds of it. "Well, my work here is done." Oh, fuck. Zack was coming out. There was nowhere to hide, either…

Zack opened the door, and promptly ran into Cloud. A very flustered Cloud. "Oh, gods… You and Leon…"

"What?"

"You guys were…" Cloud squeaked.

Zack's eyes widened, understanding. "Oh, no. No, no, no, nonono. I was just--"

"No, don't tell me!" Zack looked down by chance. Oh, great, he was even wearing Leon's shirt. And it wasn't buttoned. And now Cloud, whom Leon was supposed to be winning over, thought either that Leon was a slut or unavailable.

"Z-Zack, can you take these towels in there?"

"No. You do it."

"I don't want to go in there," Cloud whined. "That'd be so awkward…"

"What's awkward?" Leon suddenly appeared. Cloud squeaked.

"Cloud thinks that we… were…"

"Oh, no. No, no, no, nonono. He was just--"

"No, don't tell me!" Whoa, déjà vu much?

"Cloud, calm down. I swear we weren't having sex," Zack said. Cloud calmed down. Zack always told the truth. He was incapable of lying. "I was giving him a makeover, that's all. I promise."

"Oh-oh… That's really embarrassing… For me, I mean…" Cloud slowly got quieter and quieter.

"Well, what do you think?" Zack asked. Cloud looked up. "Of Leon?"

"O-oh…" Cloud finally, _really_, looked at him. Immediately, he could feel the heat rushing to his face, and he lost the ability to swallow properly. "H-he looks go-good." Cloud looked back down at the towels and thrust them nervously at the brunet. "U-um, here you go, L-Leon." He then scampered off, presumably to the living room, where most of the housekeepers usually hung out until after dinner.

"That was… weird."

"Oh, Cloud gets really nervous when he's around people he thinks are attractive. You should've seen him when he met Aerith. He ended up spilling coffee all over the two of them. It was funny, but sort of pitiful."

"So, does that mean I'm in, or what?"

"No, it means he finds you attractive. Pay attention. Now all you have to do is get him to be a little more relaxed around you, charm him, and tell him you've been hopelessly pining after him for a year, and _then_ you're in."

"Can I leave off the 'hopelessly pining' part?"

"_No_. Cloud needs to know that he's not the only one that does that. He deserves that much. Besides, it will make him a little more confident."

"Okay…" Leon sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to be a lot harder than you say it is."

"You never know with Cloud." They stood in silence for a minute before Zack straightened and began the trek to the living room.

"Oh, and Leon," he called back. "You'd better get started."

Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was not going to be very fun.

* * *

That was fun. Awkward situations are fun.

Anyways, I mainly just posted this to see the response. If it's liked, I'll continue. If not, I won't. I have plenty other things to do, but I'm not going to stop writing if people like it. And it's not like writing it isn't enjoyable. So... yeah, feedback is appreciated.


	2. Intervention?

It took me a little while, but I finally got it done. Since everyone seemed to love it so much, I hope this doesn't disappoint.

Linebreaks are from _The Road to El Dorado_, the BEST DISNEY MOVIE EVER.

**Allergy Information****: **Light boy-love, shounen-ai, whatever you call it (just kissing and such). Some language here and there.

* * *

Squall "Leon" Leonheart. I swear that man must be a god. How else can you explain how fucking _hot_ he looked just now? Oh. My. Gods. And, being the idiot I am, I tripped all over myself and made him think I'm an idiot. Great job, Cloud. You _really_ have a chance with him _now_. What the hell was I thinking? I should've just kept my mouth shut. But, in retrospect, it really wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know he could look that… I can't even find a word to describe how absolutely amazing he looked.

And now Axel is staring at me. I bet I'm blushing. Damn.

--inthedeadofnightyouandi--

"Hey, Cloud."

"Axel," the blonde greeted with a nod.

"Rumour is you've taken a liking to our dear Leon."

"How the _fuck_ did that get around so fast?"

"Zack's announcing it to near everyone." Cloud resisted the urge to hunt his best friend down and beat him. "So, is it true?"

"I would think that answer would be obvious," Cloud muttered.

"Cool. I'm going to help you out."

"What?"

"We have to make Leon fall for you, of course!"

"Axel, really, it--"

"Cloud. You don't have a choice. If Leon is happy, Roxas is happy because he doesn't get all the grunt work. If Roxas is happy, I get laid. So you're getting my help whether you want it or not. Got it memorized?" Ah, so it wasn't an act of charity. Granted, this _was_ Axel. But even if he did come off as a bit of an ass, he was honestly a good person. Seriously.

"Look, _nothing_ is going to make Leon fall for me," Cloud tried.

"Don't be so sure. Meet me here after dinner, okay?" The redhead winked and then left.

--grabsomeprovisions--

"Zack, I really don't think this is working," Leon said.

"Oh, it's working, all right… and that's our problem."

"How so?"

"It's working _too well_. He can hardly be around you without fainting."

"You're exaggerating."

"No, really. Cloud faints when he gets nervous."

"Oh, great. So now I can't talk to him for fear of rendering him unconscious! Zack, this was a bad idea."

"No, it was-- and _is_-- a perfectly fine idea. We'll just have to… improvise a bit."

"I'm not so great at improvisation."

"You'll do fine. How about you just ask him out on a date or something?"

"Won't that make him nervous? I don't want an unconscious date."

"Hm, good point. How about we just--" Knock, knock, knock.

"The door's open," Leon called. A tentative-looking Cloud entered, clad in a sleeveless navy sweater and black cargo pants. That was… new, to say the least.

"Wow, Cloud, when did you get those?" Zack was the first to break the awkward silence: Leon was too busy trying to keep from drooling, and Cloud was a bit too nervous.

"I, um, Axel dressed me."

"Why?" Leon was quick to ask. Zack cast him a smug look, but Cloud seemed confused and hurt. "I meant, uh, why was he dressing you?"

"He said it'd look better on me than what I usually wear," the blonde mumbled. "Erm, Leon, what do you think?"

Leon cast Zack his patented 'leave-now-or-you-will-suffer-a-slow-and-painful-death' look, and Zack quickly and quietly too his leave without Cloud even noticing.

"I like it," Leon whispered, slowly getting closer to Cloud's ear. "But I bet you'd look better with the clothes off." Cloud blushed brightly, but didn't pull away, so Leon took it as his sign to kiss him. Cloud kissed back, but when Leon moved to deepen the kiss, the blonde turned his head away. "What? What is it?"

"I just… don't want this to be about sex. I'm sorry."

Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's fine. I've waited a year, I can wait a little bit longer." But the frustration in his eyes made Cloud think it really was _not_ okay.

* * *

Reviews will be super-appreciated. They're better than crack!


	3. The Plan

I think each chapter is getting shorter and shorter... I'm sorry.

Also, chapters might be few and far between, because I'm going back to school in two weeks. Then again, they also might be more frequent. It all just depends on how taxing my classes are.

**Allergy Information:** The usual. You know, gayness. Crudeness. Language.

* * *

After Cloud left, I just sort of sat on my bed, thinking. My lips were still tingling a little. He was so damned warm, too. What was I going to do? I didn't want to give up on him… it was quickly becoming apparent I felt more than lust for him. However, did he feel more for me? Or was it just a physical attraction on his part? Surely, if it was, he wouldn't have stopped me, right? Right, of course.

I heard rushed footsteps. Zack must be coming to pry information out of me.

--kissmegoodbye--

"How'd it go?" Zack asked, excited.

"Not so great. I kissed him, and he told me he didn't want it to be about sex. I told him it was fine, and he ran off."

"Well, _is_ it fine?"

"I… I don't know. I'm glad he wants more than just sex, but it's been _three years_, Zack."

"Does Cloud know that?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. Keep it that way. He doesn't need to start feeling guilty just because you're a horny bastard."

"…thanks, Zack," Leon said, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Really."

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out, you ungrateful twat." Zack frowned. "Now, how to make Cloud love you…"

"Wait-- who said anything about love?"

"Cloud's not going to have sex with you unless he's in love. What, did you think he was easy?"

"No, but I don't _love_ him, Zack. I'm not going to mess with his feelings just because I need to get laid."

"So, you're going to just give up all our hard work so you don't end up hurting Cloud?"

"Yes."

"I approve," Zack suddenly blurted.

"What?"

"Since you have my best friend completely and entirely crushing on you, I had to approve. And I do. So do whatever you want with him." Zack winked. "Just don't hurt him."

A fairly short silence ensued.

"Uh, Zack? What's he doing this weekend?"

"I don't think he has any plans. Why?"

"Keep him from making any. I'm taking him to dinner."

--timesarestrange--

Cloud was walking down the hallway to his bedroom when he was tackled by a blur of tan and black.

"Gah! What the hell? …Zack? Zack, get off me." He did, but he was now grinning insanely, which was even more frightening. "Zack… what'd you do?"

"I just got you a date for this weekend," he said smugly. Cloud stared back.

"What?"

"Leon told me to not let you make any plans, because he wants to take you to dinner this weekend."

"Wait, wait… this weekend? That's in, like, two days! Zack! I can't prepare for a date with-with Leon that quickly! And he's my employer! Zack, please don't make me go."

"Sorry, buddy, I already promised Leon."

"But-but… Zack! It's Leon! What am I going to do? I don't have anything to wear-- oh my gods, what are we going to talk about?-- and-- and--"

"Calm down, Cloud. You'll be fine. It's just Leon. You've known him and worked for him for _three years. _Surely you've talked before. It'll be like that, only… nicer."

"Zack, we never have… actual conversations…"

"Oh. …oh. Oh, shit. Come on," Zack said, dragging Cloud to his room. "We have work to do."

* * *

I'm extremely disappointed in myself, but this is the best it's getting. Sorry.


	4. The Date: Part 1

I'm VERY, VERY, VERY sorry I took so long to update this! Honestly! So please don't kill me!

**Allergy Information****: **Uh, nothing, really.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed, practically hyperventilating. I'd been ready for an hour because I wasn't able to stop thinking about my immutable date with Leon. I was already nervous. I just needed a way to hide it.

Oh, thank the gods. I hear Zack coming. Maybe he can help.

* * *

"Calm down," Zack advised. "Leon won't be here for another ten minutes."

"Zack, I'm nervous. What if I say something stupid?"

"Leon will hardly notice. He _really_ likes you. A lot. I doubt one stupid comment is going to change that."

"You're not helping."

"I know. Sorry." Zack straightened Cloud's shirt. "Look at it this way: you look hot. He won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

Cloud chewed his lip nervously. "I really look okay?"

"You'll knock him dead."

"Not helping!"

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, um. Just pretend I'm Leon."

"Okay."

"Alright."

The two stood awkwardly.

"Zack, you're not helping!"

"I know!"

They jumped at a knock on the door.

"Ohmygods, it's Leon!" Cloud panicked.

"Calm down, calm down." Zack, despite his words, also panicked.

More knocking ensued. "He's coming, he's coming!" Zack yelled. "Jeez, keep your pants on. On second thought, just let me out…"

"Zack-- open the door," Cloud whispered harshly.

"Okay, okay…" Zack opened the door and slipped out. "He's all yours," he mouthed to Leon in passing.

The brunet smiled awkwardly.

"Hey."

Cloud stepped forward until he was standing directly in front of the brunet.

"Hi."

Leon kissed Cloud, long yet soft, and wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Leon's lips travelled to Cloud's neck, leaving warm butterfly kisses.

"L-Leon… we should get going…" The brunet's lips stilled on his throat. "We-- I-- that is… could we continue this after dinner?"

Leon pulled away abruptly. "Oh. Right. Sorry, you just look so…" He trailed off. "I got carried away."

Cloud flashed a bright smile. "I actually sort of like that you have no self-control."

"I _do--_"

"If you say so…"

Leon broke a small grin. "Keep smiling like that and we'll never make it out of this room," the brunet murmured.

"As tempting as that is, I'm hungry."

"Alright." Leon led him out the door with a hand between his shoulder blades.

"Do you like Chinese food?"

"Yeah."

"Then how does the Land of Dragons sound?"

"I've never heard of it. Is it good?"

"Very."

"I'll trust you, then." Cloud smiled again.

"Seriously, Cloud, you're gorgeous when you smile like that."

"Thank you." The smile didn't fade. Leon allowed his eyes to linger on Cloud's glowing face for a moment before he looked back toward the sidewalk awkwardly.

"So, how much has Zack told you about me?"

"Not a whole lot. He just said that you're a great guy and I should agree to a date with you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I'd figured he'd have told you something embarrassing by now."

"Nope."

"That's good."

Cloud hooked his pinkie finger to Leon's, smiling shyly when the brunet cast him a questioning glance.

"You're adorable." Leon pulled him a little closer to press a kiss to his cheek. "The restaurant is just two more blocks up."

"Alright." Cloud walked a little closer; the dark night was beginning to grow cold, and he'd forgotten to bring a jacket. "So, um, how is your work going?" Cloud tried.

"As slowly as ever."

"Ah."

"How have you been doing?"

"Good."

"Good."

"We're really bad at this, aren't we?" Cloud asked with a laugh.

Leon allowed himself a smile. "Yeah, sort of." Leon looked away. "Cloud, I, uh, I want you to know that I've never had a bad thought about you."

"I--… um, thank you. That means a lot." Coming from you. "You know, I'm really glad I agreed to this. I was so nervous that I almost didn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just… I'm always anxious about being around you---- I mean, I liked to be with you, I… I'm afraid I'll mess things up."

"You won't. Cloud, I really care a lot for you. I highly doubt anything you do will change that."

Cloud flushed a bright red, but he refused to break eye contact. "I-- mm…" His eyes slid shut as Leon kissed him gently. He pulled away, still blushing. "I… care about you, too."

Leon grinned. "I'm glad. Now, let's go get some food." Leon tugged on Cloud's hand, leading him into a brightly coloured restaurant.


	5. The Date: Part 2

This didn't look quite so short in Word. Ah, well. The date is over, which means a new chapter. Maybe I should've kept it in one part. But that would mean you wouldn't have gotten an update for even longer. ANYWAYS.

I'M SORRY. I didn't realize until today how long it had been since I had updated this story (it's been since NOVEMBER, guys!). So I cranked this out within the past couple of hours.

If you haven't already seen, 99WTAS and Soleil have new chapters! I suggest checking them out if you haven't!

**Allergy Information****:** Awkward~

* * *

I looked around in awe. I'd expected a cute, quaint, little Chinese restaurant; what I saw was a large, brightly coloured, well-ornamented, extravagant Chinese restaurant. The walls were panelled in red and the floor was some kind of dark wood. The lobby was bright and colourful, almost blindingly so. Leon pulled me out of my musings with a tug on my hand and a small smile.

--somewhereonlyweknow--

Leon led Cloud to the back of the restaurant, lacing their fingers together so that Cloud wouldn't lose him in the clamour and clangour of the crowd. The back was more secluded, quieter, and an awful lot darker; it was lit solely by paper lanterns and small lights on strings that looked like stars or perhaps fireflies. Cloud was finding it extremely romantic.

Leon leaned forward and kissed him softly. He couldn't help himself sometimes. When they pulled away, Cloud was blushing. The brunet pulled out his chair for him, waited for the blonde to sit down, and pushed him back in. Leon himself sat down across from him, unable to take his eyes off of the beautifully flushed blonde.

A waiter soon came to introduce himself: a small, cheerful boy by the name of Sora. He took their drink orders then left to fill them, leaving an almost awkward silence in his wake.

"So, Leon, um…" Cloud tried to start a conversation, but nothing came to mind. "Fuck, I'm really bad at this," he mumbled to himself, but Leon caught it.

"I'm no better," the brunet replied.

"But… you j-just seem so much more… c-calm, and I-- I'm over here, stuttering and making a fool of myself, and-- mm!" Leon had yet again silenced him with a kiss. Cloud positively _melted_ this time, his fears and insecurities fading away as Leon's hands rose to cup his face. When they parted, it took Cloud a while to register that Leon had pulled away, and he sighed mournfully-- he missed those soft, warm lips already-- and opened his eyes.

"I don't think you're making a fool of yourself," Leon clarified, resting his head on his hand.

"But I feel like I am," Cloud said with a pout that Leon thought was far too alluring for a public place. Or anywhere except his bedroom, really.

"Are you ready to order, or do you need another minute?" Sora was back, smiling cheerfully ear to ear; his happiness seemed contagious, and Cloud felt a smile beginning to break on his own face. "I think we're ready, yeah?" Leon looked to Cloud for clarification, receiving a nod.

They both ordered, and dinner went without any significance; mostly Cloud stared at his plate awkwardly and picked at his food while Leon ate somewhat absently, trying to think of a way to draw Cloud back out from his shy shell and transform him into the coy blonde he'd picked up that evening. His mind was failing him.

Leon was sad and disappointed. It was almost as if all of his hard work in winning over Cloud had gone to waste. He'd hoped that at least Cloud would let him know something, anything, about him; just a little to let him know that this was all real and not a dream.

Cloud was just… he didn't even know. He was hurt that Leon wasn't saying anything either, and ashamed that he couldn't even think of anything to say, and nervous that he'd ruined his only chance, and disappointed in himself for believing that maybe somehow everything would work out.

Leon sighed. He paid the bill and wordlessly led Cloud back onto the streets. The blonde stared shamefully at the sidewalk as he ambled in the direction of the house.

"Cloud, wait," Leon finally said. The blonde turned around, and before he could even think of a reply there were soft, warm lips pressing against his. This kiss wasn't like their others; it was more firm, more demanding, and Cloud couldn't help but shudder as an undeniable wave of desire ran through him. He didn't want this-- not _really,_ at least in his mind he didn't-- but _gods_ did it feel good when Leon kissed him like gasped and pulled away when the brunet's fingers began to inch their way beneath his shirt.

"Leon, I don't… that is…" The blonde blushed and tore his gaze away from Leon's concerned grey eyes. He was so fucking close to giving in and he really wasn't ready for that. He'd expected to have the sense to at least put up a fight, but when Leon kissed him, he lost all rationality. "Can we just go home?" he finally whispered.

Leon sighed. "Yeah." He started walking back, keeping his distance, but Cloud's hand stopped him.

"I'm not upset. I-- I just… I can't deal with all this. Not yet."

Leon smiled back in understanding. So he was moving too fast? He could deal with that. He laced his fingers with Cloud's and began pulling the now happy blonde back to his house.


	6. The Aftermath

It's really, really short. I'm soooo sorry. It seemed longer when I was writing it, since it took me all day. But, yeah, it's a chapter, I guess. Kind of. More like a chapterlet.

Also, Randomly Drabbly gets kudos for reminding me this was sitting impatiently in my notebook.

**Allergy Information****:** Leon says a bad word. Oh, and it's awkward, as EVERY OTHER CHAPTER HAS BEEN. I think that should stop counting as a warning. If you haven't had an allergic reaction yet, I think we're safe.

* * *

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Tonight was nice. Thank you."

Leon smiled down at me. "You're welcome. I'm glad you somehow managed to like it."

We lapsed into silence. I wanted a goodnight kiss, but…

"I, uh, I should go," he said.

"Yeah." I didn't want to agree; the word left my mouth before I could think.

I smiled awkwardly and entered my room, shutting the door behind me. I waited for a few moments—waiting for Leon to fully pass by—and then I collapsed on the bed.

Why hadn't he kissed me? A part of me still wanted to continue what we'd been doing before dinner, as I had requested…

I wonder… had our date gone that badly?

—alongcamethesnow—

Leon collapsed into an office chair not long after leaving Cloud to his room. He sincerely wanted nothing more than to return to the familiar room and completely ravish the blonde, but… Cloud was special. He deserved someone who took care of him. More importantly, he deserved someone who wanted more than sex. Leon would do anything to ensure he fit the description of what Cloud really needed.

A knock resounded.

"Door's open," Leon called.

Zack entered, shutting the door quietly behind him. "How'd the date go?"

"Zack, the only thing I can think about is him. I'm going fucking crazy."

The smaller man sat down next to Leon, the man people thought was a fearless businessman, and for the first time he realized just how innocent and afraid Squall Leonhart really was.

"Then do something about it."

"I want to… it feels wrong… I used to care about Rinoa the way I do him. It's like I'm betraying her."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but Rinoa's dead. You need to move on."

"Zack, what if I love Cloud?"

Leon and Zack stared at each other. The brunet was being entirely sincere; he was starting to fall for his cute blond employee. Cloud was gorgeous, adorable, sweet, and he didn't seem to care that Leon was romantically challenged.

"…then I suggest you tell him." Zack got up, but Leon grabbed his arm.

"How?" he asked almost helplessly.

"How did you tell Rinoa?"

"…I didn't. She knew before I did."

Zack stared. Of all people, how had _he_ become his boss's romance confidant?

"You'll find a way," Zack said, leaving Leon to stew in his thoughts.

"'You'll find a way'?" he repeated. "Bullshit."


	7. The First Night

OHMYGODS THIS IS THE LAST (OFFICIAL) CHAPTER. I'm so proud... I'm going to cry... This story was so short, but I loved writing it!

I'm currently planning for a couple side-stories (to be posted as chapters on this story): I want one for Zack, and an AkuRoku, and I'm considering a SoRi.

Oh, and I'm sorry it's so short, but... this is the end, guys. I can't really drag this out much longer. I mean, it was a short effing dream, okay?

**Allergy Information:** Um, you're pretty much safe if you read my other works. If you don't, just don't freak out at the super-cheesy romance or the quite possibly implied sex at the end. :)

* * *

I fiddled nervously with my tie. I was going to tell Cloud. I had to. What if he didn't…? No. I shook that thought from my head. No going back now. After all the secretive arrangements, there was no way I could simply give up.

The only thing I hadn't planned was what to say. Zack kept assuring me that I didn't need to worry about it at all, especially after everything else, but… I didn't want to make a fool of myself. I didn't want to say something cheesy, but I didn't want to seem entirely cold-hearted, either. Would "I love you" suffice?

--weeeimaline--

Cloud sighed as he walked to his room, slouching over a little. Axel and Roxas were gone today, so he'd had to do double the work he usually did. He was so tired; he just wanted to go to bed for a nice, long nap before he had to get back up for dinner.

When Cloud opened the door, he was pretty convinced he'd opened the wrong door. He shut it, looked blankly at the door-- taking in the distinct nameplate that read _Cloud Strife_-- and reopened the door. The room was the same.

Maybe someone had made a mistake? Cloud was pretty sure that there shouldn't have been a candlelit meal waiting on the small temporary table in his room. He was also pretty sure that the large bouquet of flowers in a fancy vase on his bedside table was also misplaced. That is, he did until he saw the beautifully crafted note on his bed.

_Cloud,_

_I hope you enjoy your dinner. Take the night off; the staff has everything covered. _

_Are the flowers too much? I wasn't sure if-- _Here it looked like Leon hadn't been sure what to write. _They aren't too feminine, are they?_ Cloud shook his head. They were very sweet. He didn't really care if anyone else thought he was girly.

_When you're finished with dinner, please meet me downstairs in the living room._

_Leon_

Cloud smiled softly to himself. This really was too much. He didn't need fawning over. Not when he… cared so deeply about the brunet. He loved… The blonde blushed. He actually _loved_ Leon, and so he really wouldn't have minded not being spoiled.

Cloud sat in the tiny chair provided him. This was by far the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. Not only had Leon prearranged his entire evening, but he'd let him off work a night and even had dinner made for him. The blonde sort of wondered why Leon couldn't have eaten with him, though… he supposed it was okay if he got to see him later… but why in the living room?

Cloud shook his head to clear his thought and started on his dinner. It was remarkably good. Still, he couldn't help but rush to finish so that he could see his… boyfriend, he supposed? Technically, they weren't official, but…

Finally finishing, Cloud started out of his room before he realized he was still in uniform. Would it matter to Leon? He hoped not, because he didn't really feel up to changing.

Cloud practically bounded downstairs and to the living room. Leon was waiting on the couch. When the blonde entered, he grinned and stood, pulling Cloud in for a long kiss. The blonde whimpered and suppressed a shiver, pressing closer to Leon. When they finally parted, the brunet's eyes were serious as he held Cloud's gaze.

"Cloud," he started, "I really don't know any other way to tell you this. I love you. I've been sitting here trying to think of something charming and witty, but--"

"Leon." The brunet stopped to look at the beautiful blonde standing in front of him. "It doesn't matter how you say it," he whispered, slightly amused. Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, drawing him in for a firm, reassuring kiss. "I love you, too," he whispered, blushing a little at his forwardness.

Leon really couldn't be blamed for giving in and kissing Cloud again and again, he decided, and so he did. His arms draped around the blonde's waist as Cloud opened his mouth and Leon's tongue slipped inside. The brunet explored and memorized every single part, every feeling, every sound Cloud made, everything he could before he ran out of air. They only parted briefly before Leon couldn't take the separation and dived back in. Cloud, though, pulled away.

"Um… can we take this to your bedroom?"

Leon smirked and grabbed Cloud's hand, leading him back upstairs. It seemed the plan had been successful.

--iknowitswrongbutidontmind--

Leon rubbed blearily at his eyes. Morning already…? He still felt exhausted. He rolled over to get out of bed, knowing there was work to be done, but there was an extra body in his bed-- a very special blond man, to be exact. Leon smiled and wrapped his arms around the still-sleeping body. His work could wait for a while, he decided as he snuggled up to the warm body.

* * *

I hope you all have enjoyed reading this HALF as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm sincerely going to miss this story (that's probably why you should expect a couple more "extra" chapters). I mean, this is only the second extended storyline I've ever completely finished, and the first sort of sucked (it was written back when I was a Narutard, so... enough said!)

I'll miss your reviews! You all have been absolutely FANTASTIC. I love you all. Seriously. If I ever met any of you, you would get ginormous hugs. :)


	8. Zack's SideStory

Hokay, so I've had this written since the first week of school (and I am halfway through the third now), but I had planned on posting the Axel and Roxas extra first. However, I thought about it, and decided that not only has it been MUCH too long since the end of this story, but this kind of ties in to the story itself, anyway. Sooo umm. Enjoy!

**Allergy Information: **Uh, suggestive themes... More gayness...

Oh, and uh, this isn't important, but this whole thing is in third person. I think the side-stories will be like that, and if I end up doing a Cleon extra, it might be in the normal Pursuit format. That's not important, just something I did.

* * *

Zack pressed a finger to his lips, fighting to keep a straight face. The shadows hid his lover, but Zack knew he had frowned although he didn't say a word. Zack peeked around a thick leaf of the potted houseplant.

"Cloud," they both heard someone say, "I really don't know any other way to tell you this. I love you. I've been sitting here trying to think of something charming and witty, but--"

Zack stifled what would have been quite a girlish giggle by pressing a palm over his mouth firmly. He loved when his matchmaking was successful, but with two awkward people like Cloud and Leon, it was just too comical. He couldn't help but want to see it unfold.

"Zachary, we should _not_ be doing this."

"Doing what?"

"_Spying_," the older male clarified, wrinkling his nose to express how distasteful he thought the mere idea was.

"I'm not spying. I'm making sure everything goes okay. I just happen to be hiding… across the hallway… from behind a houseplant…"

Zack's lover raised an eyebrow. "If you want to stay, you can, but I'm not going to stay all night so that you can stalk Cloud."

The man stepped out of the shadows. The dim light gleamed from his silvery hair and caught Zack's eye, and the brunet straightened and stood instinctively.

"No, stay, Seph," he pleaded. Zack laced their fingers together despite the glare he received to warn him about the other's feelings toward PDA. "They're heading up, anyway. Just stay for a little longer."

Sephiroth's slitted gaze lots its hardness, but his eyes stayed narrow. "You know I can't stay much longer."

Zack pushed Sephiroth's arms away and cuddled into his chest. He felt his lover stiffen, but he ignored it. "I know," Zack replied simply. "But that doesn't mean I won't try to keep you here."

Sephiroth tilted Zack's face back up. "Is that a challenge?"

"If you plan on accepting it."

Zack grinned when hot lips pressed to his own. He pulled away and tugged at Sephiroth's hand playfully.

"Well, I suppose we'd better move this game to the arena." Zack winked and coyly slipped away to walk, hips swaying, up to his room. Sephiroth just rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Fine. And stop calling your bedroom that!"

* * *

Please review~ :D


End file.
